My Savior from another World
by mkrayearth
Summary: I know you all hate stories that put the author or people they know into a story where they don't belong. Mine has a deeper plot line other than Oh he likes me! were getting married and we only met today! it wont happen. a little bit OOC and duh an OC.
1. Fateful Meetings

What if a girl named Sera, who loves to read Magic Knight Rayearth, suddenly gets transported to Cephiro, Sera and the others have no idea why or how she came here . . .But Sera is going to make the most of it and try to defy what has already been written by trying to save a certain someone from tragedy and suffering so that another person can be with the one they love . . .

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth they belong to the respective owners (who we all know and love) of Clamp. The only thing I own is one of my original characters, yea that's right the one named Sera.

My Savior from another world

Chapter One

Fateful meetings

"Sera . . .Sera!" The girl presumed to be Sera looked up to see her teacher Ms. Linsang hovering over her head with definitely not a charming look on her face. "Why don't you tell us Sera, what your reading since it must be fascinatingly interesting to ignore a teacher when she calls on you for the fifth time!" The cross teacher spat. Sera could hear giggles and laughter start to form throughout the room.

She looked Ms. Linsang in the eye for a few seconds, stood and announced to the class. "This is Manga, it is a Japanese animation comic book, and this one in particular is very fascinating indeed!" Sera held up her copy of Magic Knight Rayearth and held it out as if trying to show the class a prize she had won. "Its about three junior high girls who get transported to-"That will be quite enough Ms. Kemming!" Ms Linsang shouted cutting Sera off; she was so astonished she quickly sat back down in her seat. "I _should_ give you a detention for that, but if I send anyone down to the principals office again he's going to fire me . . ." The English teacher said looking rather sad, she looked so piteous Sera almost felt sorry for her and would have liked to apologize . . ._almost._

Sera was very relieved when class ended signaling the end to another perfectly horrible day. She walked down the long road to her house and watched the yellow bus take off in the other direction. Sera was 5"1 if even that, she was short, and she knew it. Sera always had green eyes that stood out for a thirty-mile radius that makes it very hard to walk down the street in summer having twenty or more bugs flock to her face. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that she was trying to grow back out, she had always been petite for a fifteen year old but she didn't really mind.

Her mind had wandered away from school, away from home and she was in another place . . .a place called Cephiro, a safe haven for Sera. "Oh how I really wish I could go to Cephiro . . .I wouldn't be so ordinary there as opposed to here . . ." Sera mumbled pulling the book from her back pack to stare at it. "I wouldn't be so alone either . . ." She mumbled again as her eyes bore into that of Hikaru's, Umi's and Fuu's. Sera's favorite Magic Knight had to be Umi, it seemed as if Umi's life sort of mirrored her own in a way.

A bright light, much brighter than that of the sun, shone in Sera's eyes and she heard a voice . . . "You wish more than anything for Cephiro, your wish shall be fulfilled!"

Sera opened her eyes and looked around but her surroundings didn't look like anything she had seen before. Then it dawned on her that she wasn't in Missouri anymore . . .or the U. S. of A. for that matter! "Hey I think I heard a thud or a crash or something over here!" Sera heard a high-pitched voice say and before she knew it she was standing before three very different girls. One had long red hair tied in a braid, the other had short, curly blond hair and the third who was the tallest had the most gorgeous long flowing blue hair she had ever seen.

"Holy shit!" Sera yelled rather loudly as the three looked at her with curiosity and with unbelief at her profanity. "Oops sorry about that . . .I'm just so . . ._shocked_ that I'm here at all!" Sera said trying to gather her belongings that had scattered on the ground. She shoved them into her backpack and stood quickly to greet the three Knights.

"With all do respect Miss, how by any chance do you know where you are, because you don't look like someone from Cephiro . . .or Tokyo." Fuu said greeting the girl with a smile first. "Should I tell them?" Sera thought undecided "Worth a shot . . ." Sera fumbled with her backpack and pulled out the book. "Well the only reason I know where I am is because of this book, I know all of you and what has happened here . . .for instance Hikaru becoming the Pillar." Sera explained. Umi took the book and all three girls stared curiously at it "Weird . . ." was all Umi could say before thinking out loud "So what were famous?" "Precisely!" Sera said with a smile.

Hikaru stuck her hand out and smiled really wide "I'm Hikaru! Its very nice to meet you!" "My names Sera Kemming, its nice to meet you Hikaru!" Sera said taking her hand and shaking it. Hikaru and Sera let their hands drop after a quick few second handshake "I suppose we will have to take you to see Mage Clef." Hikaru gestured to the castle a few feet away. "Wait a minute!" Sera almost screamed, "You mean that midget with a two times bigger than him staff!" Sera exasperated all three started to laugh hysterically, Umi the hardest. "That is exactly what I thought of him when I first met him too!" She said wiping her eyes that had tears in them from laughing so hard. "I suppose we should head to the castle now before it gets dark." Fuu cautioned they all agreed and started walking. Sera came up beside Umi as she was deep in thought, "I don't want to be a burden but I _have_ to say something . . .I know your in love with Clef, I also know he doesn't know that correct?" Sera mumbled just low enough so Umi could hear but out of range of Hikaru and Fuu.

"Correct . . ." Umi looked at Sera very long and very hard as if she had said something secretive and it hurt her to hear it out loud. "We can talk later okay?" Sera said as she smiled at Umi with sympathy. Umi just nodded with utter confusion in her eyes.

This is the end of the first chapter; I had to revise this one seeing as how the first copy totally sucked! Anyways I really like this chapter, I added a lot more to this one than before, so enjoy! -Mkrayearth


	2. Misunderstandings and a new Friendship

This is the second chapter of "My savior from another world" I hope you like it!

My Savior from another world

Chapter two

Misunderstandings and a new friendship

Fuu brought Sera down a big hall that was decorated with pictures of Cephiro's landscape. Fuu and Sera were silent as they walked down the hall. At the end of the hall were two massive glass doors, Sera couldn't see much but she did catch a glimpse of a certain Mage's lavender hair. "This is Clef's study, he'll tell you what you need to know to go back . . .home." Fuu said lingering on the last word after seeing Sera's melancholy expression. "Thank you Fuu." Sera said looking up and smiling "I suppose I'll go inside now." She said opening one of the glass doors and waving to Fuu who smiled back. Fuu's smile dropped when the door was shut and whispered, "I'm sorry Sera . . .but you cannot stay here . . .this isn't _your_ world."

"Um . . .Clef?" Sera mumbled standing close to the doors ready to bolt if he said he could find a way to take her home. "Just hold on one moment please . . ." mumbled Clef who was wearing a pair of glasses and seemed to be writing something down in a book. "Sorry about that . . .just had some work to finish." Clef said looking up and taking off his glasses. "I didn't know you wear glasses." Sera mumbled still standing by the door. "On occasion when I have to read a lot." Clef stated, "Now your name is Sera, isn't it?" Clef asked her and stared straight into her eyes as if to tell if she was lying. "Y-yes that's my name." He narrowed his eyes "So how is it that you know my name?" Clef asked. "Well I . . .um, this book is from my world and . . .It explains everything about Cephiro." Sera mumbled unsure of what to say. She took the book out of her backpack she had on her shoulders and handed it to Clef.

"Interesting . . .I shall like to examine this book if it's okay with you Sera." Clef mumbled turning the book over. "Um no I suppose I don't mind." Sera said, eyes shifting to look at everything else besides Clef. The tall book cases with so many, many books, the floor with its odd shapes and colors, the large wooden desk with thousands and thousands of papers stacked as tall as herself. "Sera, I presume you will have to stay with us till we can find a way to get you back home." "I don't want to go _home_, I want to stay here!" Sera almost yelled "Sera you _don't_ belong in this world!" Clef said sternly "Than how is it that Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu can stay here! They don't belong in this world either!" Sera said yelling now, her eyes trying to blink away tears. "If I'm not meant to be in Cephiro then how is it even possible that I'm here!" Sera shouted louder.

The silence came and basked itself in the large room. Clef stared at Sera, Sera stared right back. "You will be given a room next to Umi's, I'll send in Ascot to help you get there." Clef said breaking the staring contest and returned back to his work. "Will you at least tell me why I'm here?" Sera alleged a little shy of shrieking and shocked at the mention of a certain name, Clef made no sign that he was going to answer. "Don't ignore me . . .please I just want to know why I'm here." Sera mumbled crying now. Clef looked up to see her head down and hot tears falling down to the tiled floor below. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood from his chair. Sera was trying hard to stop herself from sobbing but couldn't, when she found a hand under her chin tilting it up to look at Clef. She saw that he couldn't ignore her anymore when she was sobbing like a child four feet away from him . . .she also knew he was being sympathetic towards her. "Sera . . ." Clef almost whispered, his thumb wiping away the tears streaking her face. "I don't know why you are here, and I don't know who sent you here," Clef whispered again "But you are welcome in Cephiro as long as you _are_ here."

He stared into her green eyes again and suddenly he was very serious. "You . . .may be able to help someone while you are here." Clef said as Sera looked away. "I have noticed rather often that Ascot has pined for Umi for quite sometime," Sera looked back into Clef's eyes again and became aware that he was trying to explain something very important to her. "I have also observed the fact that Umi's heart . . .well is not fond of him the same way." Clef's cheeks started to turn a very light shade of pink and Sera instantly thought, "So he _does_ know about Umi, Unrequited love . . .such a troublesome thing." "I also have noted that when I had said his name earlier . . .you panicked, I believe you have brought some of your own pining from your world with you." Clef whispered smiling a bit when he saw Sera blush. "You do know, that because . . .because of you and Umi he's going to get hurt." Sera mumbled as Clef backed away from her a little. She looked down at the floor and started to cry again.

"You love him." Clef whispered making Sera sob more. She wiped away what had fallen only to have more appear. "I'm sorry . . ." Sera said as she grabbed the door handle and jerked the door open, she fled down the hall and ran into someone she didn't expect. Sera looked up to find Ascot staring at her. "Sorry!" Sera apologized and darted down the hallway again.

This is the end of the second chapter…I was going to add more like Ascot stumbling upon Sera in the hallway and after she runs away he follows her. Well I didn't get that far so then that'll be the cliffhanger for the next chapter ne?

-Mkrayearth


	3. Dinner and a little chat

Sera ran till she was just blindly darting off into any secluded place she could find. Eventually her sobbing caught up with her body and she had collapsed on the floor in a heap. "It isn't-Isn't fair! Why does he-he have to be the one to-to . . ." Sera couldn't finish the sentence when she saw a hand with a handkerchief out for her to take. She turned around to find Ascot kneeling down his hand outstretched and his face looking very worried, eyebrows drawn together, hair disheveled from running after her she guessed.

"Miss why . . .why are you crying, you look so . . .distraught." Ascot tried to explain as best he could. Sera just stared blankly at his face; she must really be a pitiful sight. Her hair probably wild, face red, tears still marking them . . .she'd have to remember next time to not get upset so easily. "Are you by chance, Sera? I was sent to help her get to her room but I haven't a clue as to who she is." Ascot said his lips curling into a beautiful smile that made Sera's heart flip.

"Would it help you if you were standing in front of her?" Sera said smiling as she finally took the handkerchief from him and thanked him as she dried her eyes. "Well it would be a great deal easier! Half the palace is in a frenzy trying to find you!" Ascot said "Oh I didn't mean to worry anyone . . ." "That's quite alright, so what was it that got you so frustrated you started to . . .well, cry." Ascot asked "One word . . .Clef. I just never really liked him that much." Sera blurted out the last part and was suddenly sorry "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that-it just came right out!" She apologized Ascot just stared at her, blinked once and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" Sera demanded "I'm sorry, its just, that's the first time I've heard anyone insult Clef since . . .well, since Umi first came here!" Ascot explained. "You are definitely going to give Clef one hell of a hard time while you're here." Ascot said calming down now and only a wide smile was all that was left of his musical laugh.

"Suppose I'll show you your room now, that is if you'll conform?" Ascot said bowing to let Sera walk first. She smiled and wiped away the last of her tears and nodded her head.

"Your room is right next to Umi's and next to hers is Hikaru's and after Hikaru's is Fuu's, you guys are in the same hall but the next hall over is my room." Ascot said pointing towards the doors. "Um . . .dinner will be called soon, its like this big thing that happens every other night. We all get dressed up and go eat in this gigantic room. Hikaru established this quite a while ago--said dinning together made us feel more like a family or something." Ascot mumbled realizing that as he said it, it probably sounded quite stupid. " Well I haven't really gotten the feel for dinning with big groups of people . . .kind of a person to stick to myself, you know?" Sera explained looking over at him.

Ascot thought for a moment "Yea, yea I know exactly what you mean." She smirked "Wow we have more in common than I thought!" "Yea I guess we do," Ascot shuffled his feet for a moment then was at a loss for words. Sera picked up on his gestures and realized neither had much else to say and the conversation was pretty much over. "Well thanks for walking me to my room . . .um, would you mind getting me for dinner? I mean I don't know my way around here at all yet and I'd probably find myself lost at a far end of this place and end up showing up like, hours later, way more than fashionably late and all." Sera explained putting sarcasm into her question. Ascot chuckled and nodded his head in agreement "Sure thing, just make sure you're ready, I mean I don't want to walk into your room and find you half dressed." He smiled and saw her face turn a slight shade of red at the mention. "Don't worry, I'll come fully clothed and prepared." She said walking into her room.

The moment she walked in and shut the door behind her Sera's mouth dropped down in an 'o'. The room was massive, it had a king size canopy bed that had long wispy white fishnet drapes on all four sides and directly across from that were two huge glass bay doors that lead to a balcony with the most perfect view of the ocean. There was a bedside table in one corner of the room by the bed and a swayed light green couch on the opposite wall that the main door was on. Sera saw a small out of place door handle by the bed but there was no door. "How strange," She mumbled walking towards the door handle, being curious she pulled the handle and the wall opened up to a vast closet with many, _many_ items of clothing. Sera's eyes widened and a smile played across her face "Oh my glorious hell . . . " She mumbled. Sera knew she was going to have a field day with all of these clothes, and the shoes, one word came to mind for those "Halleluiah!"

If Ascot was right about the time she'd be eating a dinner she'd rather not, she'd be eating very soon. Sera rifled through the closet to find something appropriate and found a kimono that was as Sera put it 'a little over the top' but it was gorgeous and she couldn't resist. She slipped it on and hoped she had it right, with all the sashes and layers it was very difficult to put on. She heard a knock at her door "Well, he's early." Sera said aloud to herself. "The door's open! Just come right in Ascot--" Sera said turning around and finding Umi standing at the door instead of the incredible cuteness of Ascot. "Were you expecting him instead?" Umi asked a tad hurt at her reaction.

Sera winced "Well, he said he would help me get to dinner and I figured he was early or something." Umi nodded and then walked a little closer to get a better view of Sera's outfit. "Is that yours?" She asked. "Um . . .no, I found the closet over there full of clothes and I didn't have anything appropriate for this occasion so I just picked it out," Sera answered blushing at bit. "It's a beautiful dress, I've never seen anything like it." Umi said studying the pattern of sakura flowers. Sera did admit as well, it was a beautiful kimono. The kimono was purple at the top and blue at the bottom, they clashed in the middle with what seemed like the blue were waves of swirling colors into the purple. In addition to the colors it had ornate sakura flowers detailed all over in a plum color that stuck out. "You said we'd talk later, is this a bad time? I can come back after dinner . . . I mean I don't know when Ascot will be here to pick you up or anything," Umi stated hoping she could talk now and get it over with than sitting through the whole dinner worrying about it later.

"No, we can talk now," Sera said. "So, you know about Clef," Umi re-stated "Hai," Sera replied in whatever little Japanese she knew. "How do I put this . . . I . . .Where I live . . . Ah, shit." Sera murmured out loud "I should know what to say but now that you're here

my mind is a little fried," She confessed as Umi suppressed the urge to giggle. "It's alright," Umi urged her to continue.

"I already know you have some deep feelings for Clef," Sera began, she decided to leave the part of his feelings out. It was Clef's to tell her, not Sera. "But, I just don't understand why, if you haven't the feelings for Ascot as he has with you, you haven't told him so," Sera confessed again "Ah, so Ascot . . ." Umi's lips twitched with a fighting smile. "He is rather cute and all, isn't he? What with his tallness and his adorable hair that always covers his pretty green eyes," Umi said despite the fact Sera was blushing now. "Come to think of it, now that I take a look at yours, you have the same green eyes that Ascot has. That same emerald color," Umi said "Wait . . . What?" Sera mumbled clearly confused and shocked.

Now Umi did smile. "Ah, got you. You do like Ascot the way I thought you did," Sera laughed "Well shit, guess my secrets out, seems everyone is finding it out but him. No doubt he'll be the last one to get it, if he ever does." "He is adorably hopeless, you know he won't figure it out. That's just one of the cute things about him. He's so . . . Innocent. Kinda makes me wanna corrupt him," Umi said with an evil grin and Sera laughed knowing exactly what she meant.

"So are you planning to 'corrupt' Clef? Or is he . . . Already," Sera cleared her throat "Perverted?" She finished. Seeing Umi blush Sera guessed it was both and neither. "Ah, I get it, you want him to but he keeps his composure and won't." Umi's eyes wandered around the room "Something like that,". Sera decided to get back on topic again "But . . . I guess the reason I wanted to talk to you was that because I do like Ascot, I will protect him, and if anyone, such as you, hurts him . . ." Sera trailed off hoping Umi would get the idea. "Got it. However . . . I haven't the heart to tell him about how I feel. That's why I put it off so long," Umi mumbled.

"I'm not sure I can help you out there, I mean he'll think I'm lying or something, hell if I know, I just know he won't believe me," Sera said almost matter-of-factly. "Actually," Umi blushed at this "There's something I want to bring up to you, suppose word of warning, You have what my mother would call a 'Sailors Mouth' I'd just try to . . . Err, tone it down a little?" Umi said and Sera blushed, no one had ever said her swearing was out of control before. She nodded her head "Sorry . . . In America its one hundred fold worse, I suggest you never move there if you disapprove of potty mouths like me," Sera said smiling. "Is America really that bad? I mean, I've heard some very strange things about it . . ." Umi asked. Sera laughed "Land of the free, honey.".

"Erm, I suppose its probably time to go eat so I suspect Ascot will be here any moment--" Umi stated standing up to be interrupted by no doubt Ascot's knock on Sera's door. "Your Prince Charming awaits," Umi said smiling and bowing as Sera blushed and lightly pushed her "Not funny," Sera opened the door and sure enough, Ascot was there, and Sera couldn't help but blush even more.

He was one _very _handsome escort.

"So . . ." Ascot started off "Your . . . Fully dressed this time," Sera smiled, she saw how obvious it was about the way she looked to Ascot. He blushed slightly but Sera disregarded this in objection to Umi being in the same room and his still obvious crush on her. "In any case, I have to go and quickly change so . . . I'll see you, Sera, at dinner!" Umi said with a bit too much enthusiasm and skipped out the door leaving Sera and Ascot alone. Ascot's blush faded minutes later as he approached Sera and inside she frowned and knew the cause was certainly Umi. She had to work harder for those thoughts to be of her.

"Yep, fully clothed and slightly worried it'll fall off . . . I'm not good at figuring out kimonos, in fact this is the first time I've worn one," Sera stated. "Well, this one bow in the back is kind of crooked . . . Hold on, I'll fix it," Ascot mumbled as he moved with grace behind her. His fingers traced the curves of the bodice made of sashes and Sera held her breath. "Oh, God . . . He's so close . . ." Sera mentally screamed in her mind, Ascot fixed the off-center bow but lingered a bit too long. Even through all those layers she could feel his gentle touch fingering the material, examining it, maybe?

"Ah . . . Think maybe we ought to be going?" Sera squeaked out, His hands swiftly left the kimono and turned back around to face her, "Hai, sorry, time to go," He mumbled leading her out the door and down the hall. Silence followed. Neither talked and Sera was slightly agitated at herself for not thinking of anything worth while to say. They came to a massive room, to Sera it looked more like a ballroom than a dinner party. Directly in the center was a long rectangle table that stretched from one end of the gigantic room to the other, Sera wasn't sure if all that table room was needed but quickly reconsidered when guests started flooding in.

Seems everyone had a certain spot, a spot they sat at every time, Hikaru was always at the very end of the table and all her friends and cohorts were alongside both sides of the table. It reminded Sera almost like in the Renaissance age where family and friends would have feasts and celebrations that lasted days. She was glad however that she had worn the kimono after all, seeing the guests outfits so elaborate and ornately worn it was as if the were all after Hikaru's fashion approval. Even Hikaru herself and Umi and Fuu were dressed very strikingly elegant. Ascot, Ferio, Clef, Lantis and Eagle were all in tux's and various fancy clothing.

She wasn't sure where she should sit but apparently there was already a place right by Fuu and directly across from Clef. He smiled politely as Sera took her seat but every now and then she felt his eyes dart across her and she froze. He was probably concerned about her from earlier and such, what with running out and all, and figured he'd try to talk with her later after dinner about it. Her eyes flicked randomly over at Ascot who was very astute about glancing over at Umi, his one flaw was that he did it so often that Umi managed to glance at Sera a few times with worried eyes. Umi however was full on with Clef, she tried to ignore Ascot for as long as possible and hold Clef's gaze for as long as he would look at her.

Sera laughed, people stared, it only made the laughter grow from her. There was so much mysterious pining and unrequited feelings at this table it was almost ridiculous. She wanted to shout across the table that Clef was in love with Umi and vice versa where as Ascot was in love with her and no one cared but me. Not only was it just that square going on but Presea was snagging glances at Clef, Fuu and Ferio were obvious, they were having their own personal love blushing . . . Thing going on. Hikaru and Lantis were talking and even Eagle was looking ever so passionately at Hikaru. All were oblivious of the other person. It was so . . .

It was like they were in their own world with their special someone and if they couldn't have that someone, they pined ever so hopelessly for them. In a way, Sera wanted to say they were kind of pathetic but kept in mind that she was one of them so banished the thought from her mind. And so the dinner proceeded on, through laughter and chatter and gossip. With all the gossip going on between various Cepherians at the table Sera would have imagined a few love triangles or scandals involving someone of higher importance to pop up but not a single one did.

Hikaru must keep close tabs on talk around here. Good for her, can't even imagine what people who disliked Hikaru would say about her, and fear for the day when she catches wind of it. Sera didn't talk much at dinner, in fact dinner was actually quite good for weird random food she'd never had before. Most even looked more foreign than traditional Japanese food. She hadn't a clue what to say, normally she would be overly talkative but she didn't know most of the hundreds of Cepherians here, so she listened. She heard everything from hairstyles to food, from flowers to books, from jewelry to random hook-ups between people.

It was all . . .so boring, so normal and then again so not normal. She even heard whispers about her at the very far end of the table, apparently her listening skills were sharpened ten fold when she arrived. They were saying good things and then very nasty things such as "Oh, poor Clef, she gave him such a hard time. I fear for the rest of them, she's so rebellious . . . Much more than the Knights ever were, it's a bad idea letting her stay here." They dabbled in her speech skills, most of all her foul language saying they'd never heard such blasphemous bad language in all the years they've lived.

Sera laughed out loud again and people stared, again. If they've never heard the words before how do they even know that they are bad words to begin with. The only one that really caught her attention was from a young woman in her mid thirties, she was so solemn in her expression when she mentioned "Oh, her parents must be worried sick about her!" Sera's smile dropped and her mind wandered off again.

Her home life . . . Sera imagined that if she were home she'd be eating dinner most likely alone in her room, or worst of all, not eating and fighting with her family. It was always fighting. Between sister and sister, between sister and father . . . It was always bad. The fighting most always ended up physical in some way rather than verbal. On instinct Sera looked at her folded hands in her lap and turned the left kimono sleeve up. She scowled at it and pulled it back down. When Sera looked back up at the faces at the table she saw only one staring back at her quite puzzled and worried.

It was Clef. She knew better than to try to ignore him tonight, he would ask, if she refused to answer Sera had a feeling he would press the matter further and would make her angry. Sera wished desperately to be excused from the loud mob of talking guests and allow her mind quiet time to think and to breathe. She also remembered though that she's a guest, so she should act like the model they thought she was and participate.

Finally after what seemed like hours, dinner was done yet so many of the guests stayed. She was curious but not curious enough to stay behind as well and find out. Besides, everyone seemed like they were having a fun time as it is. Sera wasn't sure if she should wander around and try to avoid Clef for as long as possible which, as she weighed the possibilities, that choice was sounding better and better.

She got halfway to her room when an unexpected guest popped up and had a sudden mood to talk.

"Sera,"

"Clef,"

They both nodded in acknowledgement. Clef cleared his throat and Sera mentally prepared for whatever conversation he wanted to engage in. "If it's not too much trouble later, or perhaps now, that is if your not busy, I'd like to talk to you." "Yes, No, Yes, No . . ." Sera mentally configured in her mind.

"No . . . I'm not busy now," Sera sighed and cursed Clef for getting his way. He showed his smile that she knew would have won Umi over in a heartbeat, granted that he had asked her anything at all.

"Well, I know I'm not good at . . .this, considering the Knights always had someone or rather each other to turn to when they needed to talk. Umi came sometimes but . . ." Clef stopped and didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to, Sera knew that if they had any conversations at all it wasn't the one they both wanted to have.

"I suppose . . . It looked to me, that you were putting on a happy face to hide how unhappy you really were. Hiding behind a facade, if I may . . ." Clef said taking a step towards Sera.

She took one step away and saw Clef's eyebrows furrow slightly. He knew she didn't want him getting too close to her. " . . . Are you hiding something?" Clef asked. "You know what Clef, I think I'll take a rain check on this conversation, I'm really rather tired and need sleep." Sera said in between a fake smile "So I'll go . . ." She turned on her heel but it was something Clef said that made her stop.

"Is it really that bad?"

She clutched her left arm to her body and bit her lip. Sera knew Clef couldn't see her but he knew she hesitated. He hit a nerve.

" . . . Worse than you can imagine . . ." Sera mumbled and swiftly walked the rest of the length to her room and closed the door.

Clef was stunned by what she said, for seconds after she closed the door to her room he stood. "You weren't brought here just to aid Ascot, Sera. Anyone who has enough sense sees that." Clef thought to himself and sighed as he turned around to his study. He needed more background information, he needed more proof of what was really happening here.


	4. Those three small words

"Hey Ascot, you seen Sera?" Umi asked him curiously. She had seen her at dinner and then suddenly afterwards she disappeared. "No . . . I thought you might have seen her." Ascot said now curious himself. "Well . . .why don't you go see if she's in her room?" Umi asked Ascot as innocently as she could. She knew if she could get Ascot with Sera that would get him off her back and she'd have more time alone with Clef when she wished it.

"Err . . . I was really hoping--" "Go on and find her!" Umi said cutting him off with a big smile she gave him a hug, in which he turned red. She hated using Ascot like that but she knew it would work. "A-alright." He confirmed and tried to settle his blush a little as he left the room in search of Sera. "Now that Ascot is out of the way . . . Where has _my_ man gone?" Umi thought to herself looking around the big dinning room.

Sera sighed when she finally got into the safety of her temporary room. She flicked the light on and decided that it'd be best to take off the lovely kimono so she didn't ruin it. She stood in front of the large full length mirror and turned around in attempt to make sense of the sashes and how to undo them.

She pulled at one and it unraveled easily. She turned back around so her face was to the mirror and dropped it to the floor starting at the next one. She got them all off and started removing the actual kimono when the door flew open and Ascot stood at the door. "Your in he--Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Ascot said casually and then ended shocked when he noticed Sera was in a state of undress.

The kimono was pulled down her back, all the way to her tiny waist and Ascot noticed how flawless and smooth her skin looked, how tiny she really was. Ascot blushed and Sera smiling inside as she silently pulled the kimono back up and fastened it around her like a bathrobe with no rope to secure it. She held it close to her with her hands and cautiously turned around.

Ascot still blushed furiously but was slightly curious as to why Sera herself wasn't in a bigger state of shock, she looked calm or was trying to act calm. "Erm . . . Were you looking for me?" Sera asked very nonchalant. "No-I mean yes-I mean . . . err . . .Umi . . . Uh . . .sent me to find you." Ascot blurted out "Yes, I bet she did, bet the little genius is loving the time with Clef right now too." Sera mumbled too low for Ascot to hear when she figured out her little scheme.

Sera smiled at Ascot "Well so much for not walking in on me, right?" Ascot lightly chuckled and blushed a bit more, no way was he going to stop blushing now. "So, you think you can give me a few moments to get changed? You don't exactly have to leave, I can change in the closet." Sera explained but before Ascot could protest into leaving to give Sera her privacy she had opened the closet and vanished inside it.

Sera came back out wearing lavender pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top that had stitched on dark blue circles, when Sera initially found the shirt she laughed and thought the circles were bubbles. Her hair was neatly brushed and braided as it hung over her shoulder, a blue ribbon tying it together. Ascot wanted to gasp at how adorably cute she looked but thought better of it and smiled. "Hi." Sera blushed a little at the thought of just the two of them in her room "Hi back," She looked past Ascot for a moment and her eyes caught the bay doors and the sight outside.

It was twilight, the colors beautiful with reds and purples and oranges mixed in as the sun went down and made way for the mysterious moon to come out and play.

Play.

That's what Sera wanted to do. Play. Party. Have fun and forget the world.

An after party . . .

A slow smile spread across Sera's lips as an idea popped into her head. "Ever seen Titanic?" Sera asked Ascot who stared at her puzzled "No . . . is it something you have in your world?" He asked her "Yes, but one scene in particular that caught my interest." Sera said.

She cocked her head to one side and asked the most foreign thing to Ascot "Do you have cell phones in this world?" He had heard the concept a few times from Umi always complaining they had no way of communication. She stopped complaining one day when she found out this is Cephiro, land of the will. She found out if you will your thoughts to another, they could hear you. Voila, instant cell phone connection with better service.

He explained slowly to Sera who got the idea fairly quickly.

Umi sighed. Another night almost completely wasted doing nothing but watch Clef work. She hadn't gotten anything she wanted from him. Not any special affection, no kisses, no hugs, and no declarations of love either.

"Oh!" Umi gasped when she heard a voice in her head that wasn't her own.

_So I figured out the instant cell phone service._

Umi smiled, she knew Sera would have figured it out eventually.

_Did they ever bring Titanic over to Japan?_

"Titanic?" Umi was confused, did she mean the literal ship or the movie that had millions of Japanese girls swooning over Leonardo Decaprio for the first time.

_Duh. The movie, ever seen it?_

"Of course, who in Japan hasn't?" Umi thought to herself.

_Remember the scene where Jack saves Rose from that dinner party on the ship for a party below deck?_

"Yea, where are you going with this?" Umi mentally asked Sera.

_After party tonight. Drinks. Music. Dark rooms. You and Clef. Extremely exclusive, that means certain people, no older adults._

Umi smiled. She knew exactly where Sera was going with this.

"Certain people . . . Like?"

_You, me, Ascot, Clef, Hikaru, Lantis, Fuu, Ferio, Eagle, possibly Presea and anyone else you can think of that wants to P.A.R.T.Y. _

"I like where you're going with this but you forgot Geo, Tarta and Tatra and Caldina!"

_Lafarga can be a bodyguard . . . I can't really see him partying anyways. And Zazu ha-ha he'll just be in the liquor, so I'm sorry to say, no Zazu. We need a sound proof room. Do you know one in the castle?_

"Yea, actually located conveniently down the hall from your room. There's a spare bedroom right on the side hallway from your room, it used to be one of the Princess's old  
cousin's room. She hated noise in the morning so the room was sound proof and its big enough to accommodate everyone needed. Check it out with Ascot."

_By-the-way nice trick to get Ascot in with me but nothing has happened, he's still too shy. I'm guessing a lot is going on there or nothing._

"Yea . . . Well, not so much here I suppose. Something has Clef all worked up in a frenzy and he's been working ever since I got in here, he won't even stop to barely acknowledge that I'm in here."

_Ouch. I'm sorry. Maybe the party is a much needed distraction for him? Do you think he'll go for it? What will you do if he won't go?_

Umi frowned. She hadn't thought of that yet. What was she going to do if Clef doesn't want to go. What if he doesn't approve of the party?

"I'll go. With or without Clef, I need the distraction myself. Promise me you'll keep Ascot busy within the next few days so I have some time with Clef and I'll go."

_Done. Party's at eleven thirty, tele-cell everyone while I get the room ready. Oh yea, dress to impress._

Umi smiled at the plan Sera thought up. No one had ever made a secret after party before, especially one with so many potential hook-ups involved.

"Clef, how busy are you going to be tonight?"

"C'mon," Sera said tugging Ascot over towards the front door "Where are we going?" he asked her quizzically. "We're going to a party." She told him and walked down the hall. Sure enough there was a door down at the end of the hall right next to the other hallway. She opened the door cautiously, half expecting to see cobwebs or dust everywhere from being unused so long. The room was neat, clean, and above all, huge. It was so big that Sera dropped her mouth for the second time over these rooms.

Once again this room had large bay doors too that lead to a small half circle balcony, perfect for some air when it gets too hot. The huge king-size bed was set into the wall with just the end part coming out. It too was covered in a canopy, Sera knew all too well people would end up there too. There was a couch in the corner by the front door that was big enough to accommodate five or six people. On the other side of the wall were two doors that swung open to reveal a once used closet, now empty. "Perfect for hiding the booze." Sera thought.

Ascot had told her it was the land of will, so she willed things to her fingertips. At her very whim, she conjured things up. Within minutes the room was ready for use, ready for people, and ready for a party.

"We're done!" She told Ascot who just stared at her still half clueless. Sera got the hint and sighed. "We--" She said pointing to herself and then to Ascot "Are throwing a secret after party for anyone still not yet an adult that will party with us, Umi is telle-celling the rest of the people who should be getting outfits on for the party right about now." Ascot finally got it but the look on Sera's face was a look of pure and utter evil. What else was she planning that she wasn't telling him?

"Do you want to change or is that what your wearing?" Sera asked Ascot as she doubled back towards her own bedroom to put on some party clothes instead of these pajamas.

"Uh . . . I need to change?" Ascot mumbled. It wasn't what he wanted to do, he didn't understand why he would need to change, he thought the outfit he had on was perfectly fine. He was sporting his usual big Palu clothes. Sera turned mid-step to look at Ascot.

She looked him over, once, twice, three times. She chuckled a little. He was right, he didn't need to change, or rather, it didn't matter what he changed into, he'd still look just as gorgeous. His big Palu hat was mussing his hair though, she tugged him to sit on her bed once they were in her room again and pulled his hat off. "Your hair needs a little combing, I can't exactly get it when your standing up, your too tall." She lightly explained to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Ascot wasn't sure he was particularly comfortable with the close proximity of Sera's body, considering his head was dead level with Sera's bubble tank top, more importantly, her breasts. He relaxed a little when he stopped looking at her chest and being this close to Sera, he realized she smelled like lavender. Her fingers untangling his hair was an unusual soothing gesture.

Finally when Sera thought his hair was manageable enough, she pulled her hands away from his tousle of brown hair and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. "There . . . You know, you have really pretty green eyes . . ." Sera whispered to him staring into his 'pretty green eyes'. He blushed at the complement but with her staring at him, she made it hard for him to look away, especially when he realized she had almost the same deep green eyes he did. He was never able to find anyone with the same shade of green he had. Even Fuu had lighter eyes, But Sera's, hers were just as dark, if not darker.

"So . . ." Sera said trying to break the silence first. "Since your already ready, suppose you'll let me get changed, again?" Ascot broke eye contact first and blushed as he looked the other way "Yea, sure . . ." Sera bounced back into the closet and a second later popped her head back out "By-the-way the party is at eleven thirty so you have a while if you want to do something else, it might take me a while to find something in here . . ." She explained and then pulled her head back in.

Ascot sighed and mumbled something about all girls doing that, taking too long to get ready for a simple party. He got up and walked to the full length mirror in Sera's room and looked at his hair. It looked a lot better than when he had his hat on. It looked tidier. He looked down at his clothes, sure they were comfortable but not exactly 'party clothes'. Even if he'd never been to Umi's world or Sera's world, he'd seen pictures and magazine clippings of what guys dressed like there. Ascot didn't fit the profile.

In the end he decided to change. When he came back to Sera's room, she still wasn't ready so he went back to the full length mirror to stare at his outfit this time. He changed into a simple loose white button down shirt, collar popped in the back and a pair of baggy black jeans with black converse. He looked like a typical well-dressed 'emo kid'. At least this is what Ascot thinks they looked like. He'd only seen a few pictures from Umi's magazines from her world, most of them, she had said, were in bands and dressed like this for publicity of their fans.

It seemed to work because Umi liked them and she never dressed like an 'emo kid'.

Sera walked out of the closet a few minutes later in an outfit that made Ascot drop his jaw completely down. She was wearing low rise faded blue jeans, a white corset with the laces down the front, and black heels. Whether she could dance in them remained to be seen. Her hair was lightly curled and to top it all off, she wore a small golden crown tilted at an angle on her brunette head.

"So, is that a good stare or a bad stare?" She asked Ascot who still had his jaw dropped. He regained composure a few moments later and closed his jaw slightly. "Good stare . . . Definitely good stare." He mumbled before realizing he said it aloud "I-I mean . . .uh . . ." Sera laughed. "Don't worry, you look good too," She added, taking in his hot rocker appeal. Sera looked at the Cepherian-time clock as it flashed five till eleven.

_Sera, everyone's coming. _

Sera smiled as Umi said everything that she needed to hear.

"Even Clef?" She mentally asked.

_Well . . . He might show up later, I had to force that much of an answer out of him._

"At least he's coming, by-the-way, Ascot looks particularly yummy. Thank you for showing him some 'other worldly' magazines." Sera commented.

_What do you mean?_

"You'll see later, see you in half." Sera told Umi and laughed as she 'hung up' the mental phone.

"Time to get the last minute things in order." Sera told Ascot as she walked back towards the door and down the hall to the now official 'party room'. The first thing Sera did when she opened the door was go straight to the stereo and turned on some music that's definitely danceable. She then went to the empty closet and willed two ice cold coolers next to each other, Sera smirked when she willed both of them filled with various tasting Smirnoff bottles. "Smirnoff?" Ascot read over her shoulder "Its good." was all Sera replied as she then dimmed the lights.

"Watch it! That _is_ alcohol." Sera warned Ascot as he downed his first bottle "But it tastes really _good_." "Yea, until you drink too much of it and throw it all up." Sera mumbled.

Exactly at eleven thirty Umi walked in with her entourage of friends and marveled at the old bedroom. Sera had turned it into, basically, a club. The lights were dimmed, music in the background, and there was fabric hanging off each side of the metal frame of the lights. They each wound over to a corner of the ceiling to create an Arabian gypsy feel.

Sera found Umi right away and gave her a huge evil grin as she looked over Umi's new outfit. Ascot, in the middle of downing his second drink, glanced over at the door and choked on the fizzy drink. Umi was . . . In a word, _sexy_. Her long hair was still down, as usual but like Sera's it was slightly curled at the ends. She wore a black pinstripe mini, a dark maroon halter, and black heels like Sera's.

"Nice outfit." Sera said trying to act very nonchalant, but in fact she wanted to squeal and felt like photographing the look Clef would get when he walks into the room and sees Umi like this.

"The party has begun!" Sera told everyone as they walked in. Umi asked about the drink that was in Ascot's hand and Sera pointed over to the closet doors. "Ever been drunk before?" Sera asked Umi as she grabbed two Smirnoff bottles and handed one to Sera.

"Once . . . When my parents weren't home I snuck into the liquor cabinet, curious about why they always drank it." Umi said blushing slightly.

"Go easy then, alright?" Sera said cautioning Umi who smiled and took a sip.

By midnight the party was in full swing. Lafarga was the bodyguard at the front door, and just for fun had a Smirnoff in hand too. Sera and Umi were the life of the party in the middle of the room dancing up a storm, both way passed buzzed. The large room was a good idea, half the people here were already hooking up. Fuu and Ferio, whom both had ignored the fact there was even alcohol present, were seated closest to the door on the couch making out. Geo, the pretentious flirt, was all over Tarta and Tatra, obsessed with the fact they were twins.

Even Lantis managed to loosen up and let Hikaru have one Smirnoff, he was keeping count, and keeping careful watch over the Pillar as she tried to shamelessly flirt with him.

Caldina would every now and then go over to Lafarga and keep the body guard entertained for a while by giving him a few private dances. Mainly she was the third groupie around Sera and Umi in the middle of the dance floor. Clef still hadn't shown up yet but everyone seemed okay with that, even Umi, especially Ascot. If Clef wasn't here that meant one less dance partner for Sera and Umi, who were taking turns alternating between dancing with him and each other. They couldn't get Eagle to come and dance with them. He seemed fine and content to just watch.

Around one Clef walked in and saw in an instant, Umi fling herself at him. Her long arms instantly around his neck and she squealed a 'hello'. He paused for a moment as he surveyed the room. He saw Fuu and Ferio to the side, completely ignoring everyone, Clef was embarrassed that his Prince would even do something like that in a public room. He saw a flash of red-ish pink hair from one of the closet doors and knew it was Caldina, probably trapped Lafarga in the closet with her.

He saw Eagle, red face, standing by the balcony bay doors. Hikaru and Lantis sitting on the canopy bed, Hikaru full on passed out in Lantis's arms. Geo, of all people, twirling Tarta with one arm and held Tatra as he kissed her with the other. Of course Sera was in the middle ring leading it all.

At once Clef turned into his old self and brought the lights all the way up to full, which then caused half the room to stare and tell him to dim them again. He silently crossed the room and shut off the music to Sera's protest.

"Everyone out!" Clef called as people began circulating towards the door.

"Everyone except you, you, and you." Clef said pointing at Ascot, Umi, and lastly Sera.

When everyone was finally out of the room, sneaking Smirnoff bottles out on the way and complaining as they walked out, Clef sighed.

"If I had any idea of what you were asking me into, Umi, I never would have agreed to go and I would have called this off a long time ago." Clef sighed again when he looked both Sera, and Umi over.

"Look what you both are dressed in!" He told them with too much force. He had never in his life seen Umi with this little of clothing on, and this willing to show it all off.

"So what, their party clothes, we picked them out ourselves, we like them, we are old enough to wear what we want." Sera told him, still red faced from the alcohol.

"That may be true but you have no right to dress like . . . Like . . .sluts . . ." Clef murmured slowly.

Umi was drunk, she felt good, she knew she looked good, but the last words out of Clef's mouth stung her as if he slapped her. "B-but . . . I dressed this way for you! Don't you like it?" Umi asked him as the hurt expression managed to find its way to her face.

"Umi . . . I don't like you willing to bare your body for a reaction you think you want. Have some respect, you're a gorgeous woman with a beautiful body, show it but don't flaunt it." Clef explained to her which still, got the wrong reaction from Umi.

Her eyes glassed over with tears and Sera knew what was coming. "Oh no, this is not the time, nor the place for it, Umi please think, don't say it." Sera thought. She felt like she was watching a bad horror movie and she couldn't look away.

"But, I love you!"

Sera cringed. It was word vomit, it was bad timing, it was wrong.

Ascot, who had looked at the ground for most of the conversation now looked up to see what had happened.

"You . . . Love . . ._him?_" Ascot phrased out slowly trying to make sense of it all. You could hear the distaste in his voice when he meant Clef.

Umi, being as stupid as she could be agreed to it.

"Yes . . ." Her tears hit the floor below as she wept. Clef stood, immobilized. Ascot was expressionless, and Sera was hopeless . . . She didn't know what to do.

"Umi . . ." Clef mumbled moving out of his immobile state to go to her and comfort her, telling her all she wanted to hear.

"Its alright."

"I love you, too."

"You don't need to cry."

Ascot paled and Sera knew what was coming too, this time, she could try to yield it just a little. She tugged Ascot over to the bay doors, flew open the doors and yanked Ascot over to the balcony just in time for him to vomit, very literally now, all the alcohol he consumed and his feelings that he held in too long.

This continued for a few moments till he pulled his head up from over the side, he dared a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Umi and Clef kiss. His head was dangling over the balcony again with a fresh wave of vomit hitting his throat. After a while, Ascot had enough energy, and courage to pick himself up from the balcony and sit on the cold granite floor. Sera was leaning over him with a wet wash cloth and dabbed his face, cooling him so he didn't pass out.

"Their gone." Sera mumbled to the empty air between them. Ascot felt catatonic, felt hollow, felt like he lost a piece of himself, "Hell, maybe I threw that up too." He whispered inside his head.

Sera left the balcony for a few minutes knowing Ascot wouldn't have the strength to leave it any time soon. She collected a few blankets, some pillows, a bottle of water, and a bottle of aspirin that Umi had given her, for the morning after. She turned off the lights again and as she came back outside with the things she closed the doors behind her. Sera sat Ascot up just long enough for her to assemble a makeshift bed on the balcony ground.

He flopped down immediately and propped his head against one of the pillows. Sera sat at the other end, curled in a blanket. She had set the aspirin and bottle of water on the ledge above them closest to Ascot so he could use it when he woke up. They were both still conscious to a point, but both were silent.

Sera stared up at the dark sky and noticed it dotted with bright stars as far as the eye could see. "The stars are out . . ." She mumbled to the air.

"Sing me a lullaby . . ." Ascot asked her, disturbing the silence.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are . . ." Sera looked back down at Ascot who was fast asleep. She looked back up at the stars again.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky . . . Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are . . ."

Fourth chapter done. Longer than I would have imagined too. I also did a lot of things in this chapter I told myself I wouldn't do until later chapters either but with the flow of the story it just seemed to fit.

--Mkrayeath


End file.
